moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 12
Północna część CreepyTown Lobo, mentor LoboTaker i w obecnej sytuacji przywódca wojsk HallenWest przyglądał się miastu. Nie było ono w dużym stopniu zniszczone, ale na pewno było opustoszałe. Pewnie większość nie-ludzi uciekła, jak tylko dowiedziała sie o inwazji. Nic dziwnego. - Panie Lobo, może powinien pan odpocząć?- pytał jeden z żołnierzy. Lobo normalnie wysmiał by żołnierze, ale to nie była normalmna sytuacja. Po walce z dowódcą wojsk Federacji, jego rany goiły się o wiele wolniej niż zwykle. Kurde, kim bym ten stwór? Calaway ledwo żyje a on nigdy nie czuł sie tak paskudnie. - Nie, dzięki.- powiedział Lobo. - Halo?!! Wy jesteście z HallenWest, prawda?!!- krzyczał jakiś dziewczęcy głos z jakiegoś budynku. Żołnierze natychmiast przeszli w stan gotowości. Lobo natomiast skupił się na wychodzących z budynku dwóch dziewczynach. Obydwie były nieletnie i miały uszy różnych zwięrząt. Brunetka miała uszy kota a blondynka uszy wilka. Ta z uszami kota była ranna w głowę i brzuch, blondyka z kolei miała poranione ręcę i nogi. - Jak dobrze was widzieć.- powiedziała kotka- Jestem Nowa, a ta tutaj to Wyjca. - Lobo. A ci tutaj to ostatni żołnierze HallenWestu. Skąd te obrażenia? - Od walki z żołnierzami Federacji. Lobo aż nie dowierzał. Te dwie małolaty walczyły z Federacją? - Naprawdę? - Nie! Podrapałam jej ręce i nogi a ona zdzieliła mnie deską! - Dobrze, dobrze. Rozumiem, wierze. Jak wygląda sytuacja w mieście? - Nie najlepiej. Wróg postanowił nas wziąść od środka. Ma w swoich szeregach mnóstwo osób, które potrafią kontrolować umysły swoich ofiar. Duża część mieszkańców zamieniła się w cholerne marionetki. Lobo dreszcz przeszedł po karku. Jeśli Federacja umie kontrolować umysły ofiar....Nie chciał nawet myśleć co się dzieje z LoboTaker. Że też był nieprzytomny, gdy Burmistrz ją "sprzedawał". Co prawda kupił dzięki temu trochę czasu ale... - Jest może jakieś miejsce, w którym się zgromadzili?- spytał Lobo Nowa walczyła z samą sobą. "Nie zaśmiej się mu w twarz!" powtarzała w myślach. Zdołała się opanować i wysłać Lobo swoje "smutne spojrzenie". - W burdelu Vanilla Unicorn.- powiedziała kotka- Oni nawet nie wiedzą że walczą dla Federacji. Tak im namieszali w głowach. - Ilu ich tam jest?- spytał Lobo. - Paru. Głównie nasi, ale jest tam kilku z Federacji. - A główne siły? Przecież muszą gdzieś się gromadzić! - Główna armia Federacji stacjonuje w Opuszczonej Fabryce. Niewiele ponad 300 żołnierzy. - Postanowione. Ja idę do Vanilla Unicorn, armia niech zmierza do Opuszczonej Fabryki! - Rozkaz!- zakrzyknęli żołnierze. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, wolałybyśmy tutaj zostać.- powiedziała kotka - Oczywiście.- powiedział Lobo po czym ruszył w drogę. Nowa nie mogła aż uwierzyć. Wszystko szło tak łatwo! Ci którzy są w Vanilla Unicorn, jeśli w ogóle stawią czoła Lobo, to nie będą mieli sił na dalszą walkę. I dobrze, Nowa nie chciała ich śmierci. Znaczy, na pewno ktoś umrze, ale niech nie giną wszyscy! Kotka wyjęła z kieszeni komunikator. - Halo? BeyondDepths, słyszycie mnie?- spytała Nowa. - Głośno i wyraźnie.- powiedział głos wydobywający się z komunikatora. - Za kilka chwil, samoloty oraz artyleria mają ostrzelać okolice Opuszczonej Fabryki. Będą tam żołnierze HallenWest. Macie ich ostrzeliwać, ale postarajcie się nie zabijać. Mają się poddać, albo mają być obezwładnieni, byle by trafili do niewoli. -'' Rozkaz.'' - No cóż.- Nowa się rozłączyła- Ta wojna chyba niedługo się skończy. Proautostrada LoboTaker siedziała w transporterze, starając się nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Otaczający ją ludzie (chociaż jeden z nich był smokiem) cały czas się z nią witali i mówili po imieniu. Ona tylko grzecznie się witała i milkła. Nigdy w życiu nie spotkała żadnego Serka, Komandosa ani Piekielnej Mii! Może ją mylą ze zmarłą przeciwniczką jej Pani? Podobno bardzo ją przypominała z wyglądu, ale żeby nawet nazwiska były takie same? Nieważne, Pani mówiła "nie wnikaj" to nie wnikała. -'' Jak głupia ty jesteś?!!- krzyczał głos w jej głowie'' LoboTaker starała się ignorować ten głos. Skąd on się w ogóle wziął? Może powinna była o tym powiedzieć Pani? Ale wtedy może ją uznać za szaloną, a to raczej niedobrze. ''- Nie ignoruj mnie, tępa pindo!!'' - O co ci chodzi?- pytała w myślach LoboTaker. - Jedziesz zabijać swoich przyjaciół! O to mi chodzi! I o to że nie zabiłaś tamtej pi*dy kiedy miałaś okazje! - Mówisz o mojej Pani? Dlaczego miałabym chcieć jej śmierci? ''- Ty tępa, z dupy wyjęta s*ko! Oddawaj moje ciało!!'' Nagle do transportera ktoś wszedł. LoboTaker widziała ją już wcześniej, na zdjęciu w mieszkaniu swojej Pani. To była Gloria, trzecia najważniejsza osoba w całej Federacji! - No dobrze moje skarby, za chwilę będziemy w CreepyTown.- powiedziała Gloria. Na dźwięk jej głosu, wszyscy doznali usniesienia. Nawet Lobo, ku swojemu zdziwieniu reagowała tak samo jak reszta. A głos w jej głowie, jakby nie ośmielał się mówić, gdy tylko Gloria otwierała usta.- Ja, serek, Retsuunochana i LoboTaker będziemy się kierować w stronę prawdziwych założycieli Federacij. Reszta ma się oddać pod rozkazy Noworocznej oraz Armii Federacji. - Tak, Siostrzyczko!- mówili wszyscy, poza Lobo, Serkiem i Retsu. - I pamiętajcie: Jak będziecie na mieście, macie mi znaleźć więcej sług! Tylko tak możecie sprawidź, że wasza Siostrzyczka będzie zadowolona. Vanilla Unicorn Aracz patrzył na gruzy burdelu i widział w ich wnętrzu swoich przyjaciół (i jakiego trupa). Jak dotąd zastanawiał sie głównie nad tym co zrobi, a nie jak to zrobi. Musi jakoś dostarczyć Przemka i Strange do Federacji. Może po prostu poprosi by z nim szli? Postraszy bronią? Będzie kłamał? Zachciało mu się strugać mesjasza i obrońce CreepyTown! Nie mógł po prostu rozsiąsc sie wygodnie i postrzelać do żołnierzy Federacji? Jasne, skończyło by się prawdopodobnie jego śmiercią i zniszczeniem miasta, ale co z tego? - No dobra, trzeba się najpierw przywitać.- powiedział sam do siebie Aracz, zbiżający się powoli do Vanilla Unicorn. Gdy żołnierz już był na tyle blisko, że powinni go zauważyć, nagle ktoś go odepchnął. - Z drogi, gnoju!- zakrzyknęła kobieta w pielęgniarskim ubraniu. Ta sama z którą jechał transporterem. Ona chyba nie zamiarza ich złapać?! *************************************************************************************************** Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures